


The Fred and Ginger Kiss

by Joe_Reaves



Series: More Delicious Than Wine [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester teaches Blade to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fred and Ginger Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Blade is borrowed from his creator with permission.

"You really can't dance?"

"It's not like they teach it at Hereford," Blade grumbled. "Firing range in the morning, obstacle course in the afternoon, with a quick break in between for ballroom dancing."

Lester chuckled. "Now you're abusing sarcasm, Niall." He ran his finger carefully along the shelves of CDs and carefully selected something appropriate. He slipped it into the stereo, pressed play and then turned around, holding his hand out to Blade with a hopeful look on his face. "I can teach you, if you want."

"Are you going to teach me the girl's part?" Blade asked suspiciously.

Lester rolled his eyes. "You can't lead because you don't know how to dance. Besides unless you're planning on practising your new found skills on someone else, why does it matter?"

Blade narrowed his eyes. "There's a flaw in that argument somewhere, but I'm damned if I can find it." He took Lester's hand and let the other man pull him to his feet. Wrapping one arm around Lester's waist, Blade let himself be positioned properly and then looked at Lester a little nervously. "Okay, now what?"

Slowly, Lester showed him the steps, guiding him throughout and not complaining even when Blade trod on his feet. A couple of times they tripped and only a combination of Lester's ability and Blade's quick reflexes kept them from ending up in a tangle on the floor.

"Niall, you are a naturally graceful man whose athletic abilities have been honed at great cost to the taxpayer. You can manage a damn waltz," Lester snapped eventually. "Take a deep breath, look away from your feet, and stop concentrating so hard. All you have to do is relax and follow my cues."

Blade ducked his head bashfully. "Sorry. It's just this is harder than it looks."

"No, it isn't. You're just complicating things too much." Lester took a calming breath and then changed tack. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course," Blade answered immediately.

"Then close your eyes and loosen your hold on my hand before you cut off all blood supply to my fingers. Let me take control and just go where I lead you." Lester leaned forwards and rested his cheek against Blade's, smiling hopefully. "All right?"

Blade nodded and then closed his eyes.

Haltingly at first and then faster and more flowingly, they moved around the living room. Smoothly, Lester steered them around the open space, smiling as Blade didn't stumble or tread on his feet again.

"Now open your eyes, but don't look down," Lester told him softly. "Look into my eyes, not at your feet."

Blade's eyes fluttered open and he looked straight into Lester's, smiling widely as he did so. "I'm doing it! You know, you are a great teacher, but I'd rather you didn't try this technique on anyone else. I think I'd have to be jealous if you did."

Lester laughed and twirled Blade around the coffee table. "You're my only student, I promise." He pulled Blade's face down and brushed his lips gently across the other man's. Then he did it again. On the third pass Lester paused and used the tip of his tongue to trace Blade's lower lip, slowly teasing his mouth open and slipping his tongue inside. Sliding his hand along Blade's arm until he reached his body he wrapped his arm around Blade and bent him slightly backwards, but he made no attempt to deepen the kiss or turn it sexual.

Blade sighed and wrapped his own arms around Lester. He brushed his tongue against Lester's and then slowly broke the kiss, pulling Lester's head to rest on his shoulder. He pressed a final brief kiss to the other man's temple. "Teach me something else? I love dancing with you like this."


End file.
